Bored Of Your Love
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Arthur y Francis estaba aburridos de ese amor imposible, de esa amor correspondido, pero no permitido!uno!1- Drabble FrUk (fruck) mi primer FrUk, espero le den una caguai oportunidad (imglateda no me hama, hama a fransia em ezte fiq)


**Alfrep hal avla!UNO!1!**

**hESTE EZ mi primher Fruck esterisco guion asterisco!uno! ojalah ke lez guhzteee lo ize kon muxo hamor, unke Imglateda no m hame, hame a fransia (?)**

Espero que les guste, este es mi primer intento de un fic FrUk. He leido algunos y me gusta esta ship, aunque no sea mi OTP, me encanta verlos juntos, los shipeo jard (?)... bueno... les dejo el fic, es cortito, como un One-Shot.. Drabble o algo así!uno!1!

_Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz_  
_Advertencias: Mucho yaoi caguai ekiz de i mucho framsia k zuh franacomda !_

* * *

_**Bored Of Your Love**__**.**_

.

Tanto Francis como Arthur estaban aburridos de cargar con ese sentimiento. Durante muchos años, sus debieron verse enfrentados el uno al otro, y aunque no fuera el destino que ellos habrían elegido, era el que les tocaba llevar como naciones. Es muy difícil cargar con el peso de un amor que, aunque sea correspondido, es prácticamente imposible. Un amor prohibido. Ambos eran hombres, inmortales...naciones. Ellos se rigen por otras reglas. No pueden enamorarse de un humano, tampoco de otra nación. pero... ¿Es tan difícil comprender y permitir el amor entre dos de estos seres? Nadie comprendía el dolor de Alfred y Francis Tener que estar distanciados, muchas veces pelear y fingir odio, solo por el hecho de representar a una patria, de ser una patria... una patria que pide a gritos detener todo y correr a besar a su contrincante.

Francis estaba cansado, aburrido, asqueado. Ya no podía, sinceramente que no, soportar el amor de Arthur. No lo reconocía en público, se excusaba con que iba a molestarle, pero en realidad lo que quería era estar junto al menor, pasar tiempo con él. Le encantaba sacarle celos con otras personas, sabía que detrás de ese chico celoso y tsundere, había un pequeño conejo asustadizo, que temía perderle. A Francis le encantaba armar pleito con el Inglés, amaba verlo disgustado, por que sabía que ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no era de enojo, sino que de algo más. Al francés le era divertido colocar nervioso a Arthur, más, le gustaba recibir suaves e inofensivos golpecitos de vuelta. Se sentía masoquista a veces, pero en realidad, le encantaba sentir la ligera mano de su amado tocándole, aun que fuese de manera "agresiva". Aunque a decir verdad, los toques que el Francés le proporcionaba al menor, no eran para nada agresivos, sino que pervertidos. Le fascinaba ver la reacción del ojiverde ante estos toques. Le encantaba oír los insultos en inútiles intentos por defenderse del mayor. Le encantaba Arthur. A tal punto, que llegaba a odiar ese amor, ese encanto, esa atracción. Esa bizarra relación de Odi-amor que llevaban por más de mil años. Por eso, estaba aburrido de su amor. Estaba aburrido de no poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarle como lo merece, como tanto había anhelado desde que ambos eran pequeños... estaba aburrido de amarlo platónica mente y que este amor fuese correspondido.

.  
Arthur por su parte, intentaba ocultar todo lo que sentía por su "stupid frog" y es que desde pequeño siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorado del francés, aunque su orgullo fuese más fuerte. El británico estaba aburrido de ese amor. Le molestaba por sobremanera no poder estar con Francis, le molestaba verlo ahogar sus penas con otras personas, con simples mortales. Solo por estas estúpidas reglas de no enamorarse de otra nación. Amaba cuando Francis llegaba a su casa solo para molestarlo, le encantaba discutir con ese wine bastard, llegar a tal punto que le golpeaba, no con la intención de dañarle, jamás querría eso, aunque sus jefes en el pasado lo hayan impulsado a hacerlo. Solo quería que, de una vez por todas, Francis se le declarara seriamente, no jugandole bromas ni nada. La verdad es que Arthur tenía miedo de no ser correspondido, aunque en el aire podía sentir que su amor, que ocultaba con odio, hacia Francis, era correspondido.

Ya estaba cansado, aburrido de ese amor, un amor imposible, prohibido. Sabía que se hacía daño pensando que algún día podría legar a estar junto con quien más amaba, y si se diera el caso de que el Francés le correspondiera. Por cosas de reglas, por ordenes y relaciones exteriores, no podrían estar juntos. Aunque fuese lo que más deseara en la vida. Odiaba hacerse ilusiones cunando Francis le manoseaba por debajo de la mesa de la sala de conferencias, o cuando le insinuaba palabras románticas. Arthur quería pensar que no era cierto, que seguramente se lo decía o hacía a todos. Lamentablemente, se ilusionaba, se enamoraba, llegaba a soñar que algún día podrían estar juntos. Estaba aburrido de ese amor, de el amor que sentía hacia Francis, de el amor que Francis sentía hacia él, solo quería que todo pudiese ser posible. Incluso envidiaba a los humanos, quizá ellos no tenían poderes, quizá ellos vivían por un tiempo determinado. Pero ellos... eran libres de amar.

Ambos se miran, se sonríen... saben que se aman, saben que algún día... todo será posible. Por mientras, solo por mientras. siguen haciéndose ilusiones, aunque estén aburridos de ese amor... es lo que les hace seguir adelante en sus largas e inmortales existencias.

* * *

¿ke tal para ser mi primer fic FrUk?

*se cubre de los tomates¨*

Gracias por leer esto, no es mucho, pero me esforcé (no de verdad, me dolia un dedo y escribi igual equizde) Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews *w* la firme, es que me gustan! ADEMÁZ K ALFREP MEZ NUEBO EM FAMFIQXON PUMTO NETH.!

Nos Olemos Luego!.w.

- Alfrep Llonz ~ tres


End file.
